


O Mínimo

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Dennis Reynolds, o pai de família partindo para cumprir suas responsabilidades. Era quase engraçado de tão bizarro que soava. Quase.





	O Mínimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



Dennis Reynolds, o pai de família partindo para cumprir suas responsabilidades. Era quase engraçado de tão bizarro que soava. Quase.

Mac está pior do que ela está. Dee consegue achar um certo nível de orgulho e conforto nisso, embora não muito. Estar melhor do que Mac quando o assunto era Dennis Reynolds era o mínimo e um que para o seu pesar ela nem sempre conseguia alcançar.

Embora talvez seja porque eles estejam sofrendo de maneiras diferentes, Mac está triste, ele fica olhando para a porta do bar ou para o monte de fotos de Dennis que ele guarda no celular e aí ele inventa algum motivo para se trancar no escritório por um tempo. Dee acha que ele provavelmente está chorando lá, ou se masturbando, ou chorando enquanto ele se masturba. Dee não está assim, ela está com raiva. Então ela não se tranca em um quarto e chora, ela bebe e bebe, e pega o seu celular liga o número do babaca e grita.

Dennis parou de atender depois da primeira vez que ela fez isso, mas não importa, isso dá mais um insulto para ela jogar na cara dele.  _Covarde_. Ela tem quase certeza que ele está checando as mensagens que ela deixa, e mesmo se esse não for o caso sente bom gritar mesmo se não estiver ninguém do outro lado ouvindo. As vezes é apenas xingamentos, outras vezes ela vai um pouco mais no porque dos xingamentos, que se fosse para ele ligar pra família porque ele não poderia ter feito isso há anos atrás quando ela estava por perto pra aproveitar ? Que é estúpido ele ter ido porque ele nunca seria um bom pai, que ela conhecia ele, que talvez ele conseguisse ser um pai melhor do que Frank e Barbara mas ser melhor do que Frank e Barbara não era lá uma grande vitória. Que ela tinha acabado naquele bar idiota por ele, que os amigos dela nem eram mesmo amigos dele eles vinham dele, que ele arruinou ela, ou deixou ela arruinar a si mesma e aí partiu como um babaca.

O que ela não faz é pedir para ele voltar, ou pedir para que de alguma maneira louca ele nunca tivesse ido embora. Ou dizer que ela o ama. Embora todas essas coisas sejam verdades, afinal isso é algo que Mac diria se ele estivesse ligando bêbado para Dennis. E ela está se sentindo miserável, mas ela não está nesse ponto.

 


End file.
